


The Bodyswap Job

by merryghoul



Series: Fan Flashworks [13]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Bodyswap, Community: comment_fic, Community: fan_flashworks, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison is the first to see Sophie and Parker in new bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bodyswap Job

**Author's Note:**

> [comment_fic: Leverage, Eliot/Hardison/Parker, Parker and Sophie switch bodies](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/68993.html?thread=15969153#t15969153)
> 
>  
> 
> fan_flashworks: role reversal

Hardison knew something was odd about Parker when he saw her in a white dress and heels when the team was meeting up for a job.

"I didn't know you started wearing heels, girl," Hardison said as he walked up to Parker.

"I'm not Parker."

"What do you mean 'you're not Parker?' And why are you speaking in a British accent all of a sudden?"

"I'm Sophie. Parker and I switched bodies the other day. I'm not sure how it happened, but I went to bed in my usual body and now I'm in Parker's body."

"How do I know you're Sophie and not Parker?"

Sophie started reciting some of Titania's lines from _A Midsummer's Night Dream._

"Okay. You definitely are not Parker. She'd throw in something about swatting all the fairies somewhere. Does Nate know?"

"Not yet. Just before we talk about this job, I'll tell him. I'm pretty sure he'll be disappointed, especially if  
I'm in Parker's body forever. I'm sure it'll make…oh, never mind."

"Never mind what?"

"You're not supposed to know. It's business between me and Nate."

"Oh."

"But I'm sure he'll get used to it like I'm getting used to Parker's body."

"I have a feeling this is gonna take a while. Can I get my orange soda from the fridge? It's a lot to digest, you know, seeing someone else in your girl's body." Hardison sniffed.

Sophie laughed. "Go ahead."

 

After Hardison got his orange soda from the fridge, he sat on the couch with Sophie. 

"Waking up in someone else's body is not an easy thing to do. You look down, and you notice things are different—your feet aren't your feet, your hands aren't your hands, your breasts aren't your breasts."

"Why are you telling me about your breasts?" Hardison took a sip from his soda."

"I realized when I woke up my breasts were different, Hardison. What else can I tell you? You'd freak out if suddenly your breasts grew larger, wouldn't you?"

"I don't even want to think about it." Hardison shivered. 

"So, naturally, when I looked at myself in the mirror, I freaked out. I'm legally dead in at least two countries, and Parker isn't. That could make grifting a bit harder. And poor Parker! If we go to certain countries not and people spot her, they'll think she's a flying ghost. I can't imagine how hard it's going to be for her to sneak in and out of buildings and to hang from ledges with her hands.

"After I freaked out, I took a breath and collected myself. Being in Parker's body didn't mean it was the end of my grifting career. I'd just have to use a combination of Parker's physical talents with my own skills. I adjusted my dresses to fit Parker's body—well, that's the easy part. Wearing heels, on the other hand—yeah, you can tell Parker doesn’t like heels unless we tell her to wear heels.

"But what I really like about Parker's body is that she's so flexible."

Sophie got up from the couch and performed a cartwheel and a handstand for Hardison.

"If ever I need to make a flashy getaway from a mark, I can punch him in the face, do a spin and run. My only fear now is Nate is going to make me play the dumb blonde in every con we do now."

Parker walked in the room. She was wearing her black jumpsuit, a harness and her beat up Chuck Taylors. 

"I spent all last night reconfiguring my harnesses, Hardison." She sat beside Hardison. "I don't want to be Sophie anymore. I want to be Parker."

Hardison kissed Parker on her forehead. "It's okay, girl. You'll get used to your new body, and hopefully, it won't be permanent." 

"I hope so. These breasts are fun, though. I couldn't stop holding them for an hour after I got them."

"What is it with you women and your breasts?"

"You wouldn't understand, Hardison," Parker and Sophie said.

Hardison sighed and drank a sip from his soda.


End file.
